


You're The Maine Reason I'm Here

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue One-Shots [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Battle Scars, Depression, Devotion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pain, Romance, Sad Ending, Sex Humor, Wounds, compassion - Freeform, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not always your fault when things go wrong in your life or in the lives of  those around you, sometimes, you just need to understand that its not your fault and it never will be your fault. Follow from Doc's helmet camera as he videotapes all that went on between The Meta, Agent Washington and himself. See what Washington's given up, what The Meta's willing to do and what Doc hopes to accomplish as they spend three months trying to track down the Reds and Blues together. In life, you need to sometimes slow down and watch the grass grow, otherwise, if you're moving too fast and not paying enough attention, you might just miss it. The Meta/Agent Washington changes to The Meta/Doc/Agent Washington changes to Doc/Agent Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Maine Reason I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of my more sadder fics, but I really loved this idea, so please, give it at least a chance!

The sun was high in the sky as Doc's camera finally snapped to life in his helmet, he may have been trapped inside of a wall, but hey, he still could move his fingers to hit buttons on his wrist which thankfully switched on after twenty or so tries his camera feed. His plan was simple, film and record everything that goes on between Agent Washington, The Meta and himself to later on be used in a court of law in-case they ever managed to finally arrest Wash and Meta. However, the Reds and Blues were currently on their own missions, and hardly seemed to notice that Doc was gone, which actually offended him a bit. Suddenly, Doc kept quiet as Washington returned from his patrol of Valhalla's border. He paused as he passed by Doc and simply nodded to him before walking back towards Meta, who was sitting cross legged as he shined his knife rifle in front of Doc, as if saying that he could kill him in the blink of an eye.

A loud grunt and rumble could be heard from Meta, which Wash, surprisingly, only chuckled at. "Well, if the heats bothering you, then just wear your under-armor, not like Doc here will mind, right Doc?"

"Go right on ahead." Doc muttered out lazily from his spot still stuck in the wall of Blue Base. "Hey, um, whats our plan right now?"

"Excuse me?" Wash asked, starting to get dangerously close to Doc as he glared at the man. "Meta and I are going to track down the Reds and Blues starting in two weeks from Valhalla, you're going to stay put there until we find an easy way to break you out of that damn wall. So keep quiet and don't ask any questions, we'll tell you if things change."

Another grumble could be heard from The Meta, this time it was oddly soft towards Washington. "Well, I wouldn't be this upset if I could help it, alright?" Wash answered Meta as he sighed, shaking his head at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry... just worn out, that's all."

An almost purr left Meta's throat, echoing over to Wash who Doc could've sworn shivered at the sound. "No way, Meta. I get that you like that sorta thing, but I'm a bit more closed around that idea, you remembered that whole incident on the Mother of Invention a few years back, right? I've never been so embarrassed, and frankly, I'd rather not face that kind of teasing again if I can truly help it."

A soft grunt left Meta's throat now, this time Doc really DID see Agent Washington shiver at the sound. "Well... Doc, don't you fucking DARE tell anyone about this, ya'h hear?"

"Um... sure, whats going on?" Doc asked as he stared at Washington from his awkward position. "Is something wrong or anything?"

Washington shook his head, turning back towards Meta. He walked over to the giant of a man until they were side by side, it was now that Doc registered the enormous size difference between Washington and Meta. Meta was a giant of a man, looking to be at the very least six and half feet tall, while Wash looked particularly short for whatever his age was, at only around five feet and less then a half. However, that didn't seem to matter too much to either man. After a few seconds, Meta pulled off his own helmet, revealing his bald head and dark grey eyes that shined with death and destruction, it was terrifying really. Washington pulled of his helmet right after Meta, revealing his golden blonde hair that reached just under his ears and grey blue eyes.

The two looked like opposites to Doc. Meta had scars all over his face and neck while Wash only had one, small scar just under his left ear. Before Doc could blink or try to think much more, Meta yanked Washington upwards by the collar of his armor and slung him into a greedy and powerful kiss, which Wash hummed into with satisfaction before returning the kiss, but far less violently or in need for control. After a few seconds, they separated, only for Meta to start pulling off Wash's armor. At this, Doc snapped off his camera, deciding to leave whatever this was out of the evidence clips.

...

Things became very tense for the next day or so, mostly with Doc refusing to look Wash or Meta in the eyes. He had watched them have intercourse, and didn't seem to care at all about how odd yet arousing that was for Doc. Well, no, Washington seemed extremely embarrassed by the whole thing, barely talking to Doc now and only talking when spoken to with The Meta. After a few hours of the cat and mouse game between Wash and Meta, the Meta began trying to lure Wash back to him, whether it was kissing him whenever he walked by or trying to grumble out something in a way that Doc had no chance of understanding.

Doc was beginning to understand that Washington and Meta clearly had a long history, since Wash could apparently understand every single one of Meta's grumbles and Meta could read Wash like an open book, plus, they were constantly watching each other or by each others sides to protect one another. But Doc noticed something else too, something that was almost depressing. Washington seemed to be holding back from Meta, sure, he was willing to have sex with the man, but he didn't dare get closer then that, although it was very clear that he wanted- no- needed to be that close with Meta. Doc guessed that they had been years ago, so, one night, he finally decided to try and get Washington to explain his and Meta's pasts.

The summer breeze drifted through Valhalla as Wash sat on a chair next to where Doc was imprisoned, calming cleaning off his pistol while Meta patrolled. "Hey, Wash, can I ask you something?" Doc asked after a few more seconds of silence.

Washington sighed, setting aside his pistol as e shrugged, he seemed to be in a good mood today, which was lucky for Doc. "Shoot." He ordered.

"Well... its quite clear that you and Meta are... together. But, I don't understand why you're not closer to him. I mean, its clear that you want to be, but you're holding back." Doc explained, watching Wash calmly despite his very much awkward position.

"How would you know if I wanted to be close to The Meta?" Wash asked, glaring at Doc. "You're not some therapist, you're just a medic."

"Well, when you're stuck in a wall for two weeks... you begin to really get to know the people holding you hostage." Doc explained.

Wash sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair as he stared at his helmet beside him for a few seconds before relaxing more. "Its... complicated."

"Most things are." Was Doc's simple reply.

Washington sat back in his seat, staring off at Meta, who was pacing in the distance as he patrolled the entire canyon. "About four years ago, back when I was only twenty two, I was pulled into Project Freelancer due to my increased potential to adapt and shit like that. I had been terrified at first, constantly be teased and bullied as the rookie of the team... I was a mess, and ready to give up. But then, one day, some senior Freelancers were beating the living fuck out of me, I didn't stand a chance. But out of nowhere... Maine saved me. He threw me over his shoulder and started kicking those Freelancers asses."

"After a year, I was assigned into the top Freelancer charts, and was allowed to work alongside Maine... who is Meta before you ask. Anyway, we were best friends it seemed like, even if he was a quiet guy, his actions spoke volumes of what he was really capable of. After he got hurt and became mute... everyone stayed away from him, Maine became the freak. But I never could stay away, I couldn't get him out of my head. That first time he kissed me... I was in Heaven, and never wanted to leave it. So we hooked up, dating on the sidelines of our work and acting as a great pair in the thick of battle... it was just too good to last I guess... nothing can ever last it seems like." Washington explained thoroughly, moving his hands as he spoke.

"What changed?" Doc asked, knowing all too well that he'd regret asking this question for the rest of his life. "What turned Maine into The Meta?"

"Sigma did." Wash said bitterly, spitting out the name 'Sigma' like it was venom piercing his tongue. "Agent Carolina gave her AI to Meta in hopes of allowing everyone to finally understand him better. But... Sigma was obsessed with becoming whole, and drove Meta to collect all of the other AI Units. The worst part was that he couldn't tell anyone about Sigma's horrible control over him, he couldn't be understood by anyone but me. He never told me what was happening, he hid it... all to try and keep himself from looking weak. Its my fault that he became Meta and killed so many people... I saw the signs... but I never could save him. Imagine my surprise when he murdered Agent Carolina and left me on The Mother of Invention... he didn't even say goodbye." His voice had lost any signs of anger and were now only regret and depression speaking in volumes from Wash's throat.

Doc simply laid there (Or stood, hard to tell when being crammed into a wall) and stared at Washington. This man, Agent Washington, who he had thought to be nothing but a monster, was really just a rookie kid who had been forced to watch as the love of his life fell apart in front of him, and he couldn't even stop it from happening, he could only sit there and watch as Agent Maine crashed and burned without a second thought. How many nights had Washington spent waiting by the window for Maine to come back, how many times had he been forced to hurt the shell of a man he once knew, how many times was wash going to be forced to sacrifice everything he could build up for himself, all to stop anyone from really murdering The Meta.

After a few sad, lonely seconds, Doc managed to speak again. "I can't imagine going through something like that." He admitted. "No one deserves to be hurt like that... not even killers. So why aren't you close to him yet? He's right here, even if he's not exactly like you remember him, he's still in the same body, you could honestly have him back. Its clear that he loves you, why not just let yourself care for him completely?"

"Because," Wash whispered, his voice turning into that of what Doc assumed was what belonged to Wash as merely a rookie. "If I let myself trust him like that again... to love him and depend on him, and he crashes again? I won't be able to get back up from it, it was hard enough last time, how could I possibly do it again? I can't lose The Meta, I know he'll die... so why love him when I can pretend I don't? Maybe... maybe the blow won't be so bad if I just... get ready to leave him early."

"It'll destroy you." Doc said solemnly, staring into Wash's grey blue eyes with his own chocolate brown ones. "If you don't come clean and admit it to him, the blow... it'll be ten times worse, Wash. Just remember that sometimes in life, things go wrong, and usually, you can't stop them from happening and you sure as heck can't fix them when its over and done with. Never saying the truth... it'll be so much worse, trust me, I've seen these things happen before, even if it was in movies and in real life, it hurts so much worse when you never tell them."

Washington simply nodded, looking away as The Meta finally came back, immediately sensing the tension in the air. Meta made a strange sort of growl, as if asking Wash a question. "Naw, we were just talking about Project Freelancer." Wash explained. "Nothing to worry about, we're fine."

Meta didn't seem convinced, but didn't have the patience to simply ask what was really going on. The man quickly picked Washington up bridal style, brushing the blondes hair back as he hopped off of the bases roof and strolled into the base, seemingly leaving Doc in peace. Doc sighed, once again, it seemed like he would be alone tonight... he almost wished he could join in with Meta and Wash, but there was no way either of the Freelancers would partake in any intercourse or fun with a guy like Doc, after all... he was just a medic. However, even in the darkness of the night that surrounded Doc, he still wore a soft smile. He had recorded his whole conversation with Agent Washington, meaning in court, Doc could just say that Wash was being forced to have sex with Meta, acting as a martyr, who knows, maybe it would spare Wash from a life of imprisonment?

...

It was a week later that Washington got the flu. At first, it was only a bit of coughing and sneezing, but soon, the man was suffering from a runny nose, high amounts of fatigue, stomach aches, headaches and even vomiting on occasion. After only two days more of Wash trying to play it cool, he was forced to either stay in bed in the Blue Base or lay down on the roof of the base if he wanted to talk to anyone. He normally stayed to himself in the base, but that night, he was laying outside with Doc, deciding he was too sick to spend the night with Meta in bed. They definitely didn't need TWO Freelancers sick, now did they? Doc awoke with a yelp as Wash shook him awake. At first, he tried to ignore it, but seeing as he couldn't roll away or move, he was soon forced to open his eyes, only to see a very sick looking Wash, who seemed to be in more pain then ever.

"Doc," Wash said roughly, rubbing his stomach as he laid on his side on the cold, cement roof of the base. "I think its getting worse... what should I do?"

"Sleep." Was all Doc said before he closed his tired eyes, only to be roughly awoken again. "Come on, Washington. Just go to bed, its not like the flu will kill ya'h, just rest." He repeated, trying to turn his head away from Wash's hand shaking him.

Wash coughed loudly from his spot on the ground. "Do we have any medicine?" He asked, looking a bit hopeful at the thought. "I'll do anything to get rid of this headache..."

"Um... if you get me out of this, I promise to order you some medicine." Doc offered, after all, if he could be free, he'd be able to videotape much more then just simple orders and sweet words between Meta and Washington.

Wash scoffed. "Do I look like a naive two year old to you?" He asked sarcastically.

Doc shook his head. "No, last time I checked you were an extremely sick twenty six year old in serious need of a therapist and doctor... but, I'm all you've got. So I see it like this, you get Meta to somehow free me, and I'll get you the medicine you need to rid you of that head-cold. What do ya'h say, Wash?"

If Washington had been in better shape, he would've been more upset, and probably far more ruthless with orders around Doc. But right now, he was very sick and in serious pain. With a sad and defeated sigh, Wash pulled out his communicator, quickly notifying Meta to start helping him in freeing Doc. As soon as Meta arrived on the roof, Doc almost blushed even redder underneath his helmet from the picture, and it seemed like Wash was just as excited by it. Meta was only in a white T-shirt and white boxers, not leaving much to the imagination (Especially if you've been subjected to see whats underneath before). The man simply growled as he ran down to the jeep and grabbed a hook connected to a cable, he hopped back up quickly, latching it onto Doc's torso before hopping back down to the Warthog to control the car.

"Hm... that might actually work." Wash muttered as he walked over to Doc, already grabbing onto the slightly taller man and trying to yank him out of the wall, he paused though as he accidentally got his fingers under the armor over Doc's crotch, getting a full realization of the slight turn on the medic had. Wash suddenly grinned ear to ear in a menacing yet attractive way. "My my... look what I find." He whispered into Doc's ear as he moved on and continued trying to free Doc.

Doc's face was cherry red underneath the helmet, but he didn't dare say a word, in fear of catching Wash's attention back to his needy and half hard cock. All of a sudden, there was a jerk forward as Doc got just a tad looser, probably because Meta had started trying to drive Doc out the wall using the Warthog. Washington didn't stop as he tried to keep pulling on Doc's armor to free him, barely realizing that Doc was jut beginning to lean on the Freelancer, and if he got free, he'd fall right on top of him. It was now that Doc recognized that he was amazingly two years older then Washington, which wasn't expected since most of the people in Project Freelancer were well into their early and late thirties if not their early forties. But not Wash, he really was the youngest out of all of them, and possibly most innocent, if that's such a thing in Project Freelancer.

At the next jerk, Doc knew he was free, but a few seconds too late as he landed right on top of Wash, who yelped in surprise and struggled underneath Doc, unable to quite get himself free. With a sigh, Doc pulled himself off of Washington and stood, smiling a wide smile underneath his helmet as he stretched. It was good to be free to move again in Doc's mind, now he might just be able to look around more and freely explore the amazing area of Valhalla. He suddenly realized that Wash was right in front of him, about half a head shorter then himself, and looking up expectantly at him. The Freelancers hair stayed frozen almost due to its short length as a cool wind blew, prompting Washington to sneeze and wrap his arms around himself, trying to preserve some kind of warmth.

"Thanks." Doc said as he finished stretching and patted Washington on the shoulder. "I'll order the medicine, alright?"

Washington merely nodded in agreement before laying back down. However, as Doc walked away, he yelped as he felt long fingers grip his ass for a few seconds. He swung around, only to see Wash smiling innocently up at Doc with those grey blue eyes that held a light of trickery and mischief inside of their orbs. "See you later, Doc." He said, smiling that evil smile again that reminded Doc too much of O'Malley.

...

A another two weeks passed before the ragtag team of Doc, Washington and The Meta began their long walk through the expansive and hot desert. It was deadly clear that Meta was not comfortable, even with only shorts on for most of the trip, but he still was sweating nonstop and growling about the heat to Wash. Washington seemed completely fine with the weather, promoting Doc to figure that Washington had grown up in a very hot place or at the very least in warmer climates then what the Freelancers around him were used to, it explained why he got cold easily though. Doc was alright in a way with the weather, he definitely wasn't comfortable like Wash or dying like Meta, but he still could've been so much better, especially if their armor suits had air conditioning.

The Warthog had broken down as soon as they left Valhalla, and being too lazy to fix it or try and replace it, Meta had tied a huge cable to the front bumper and dragged it along like a wagon behind him as they traveled through the desert. The car held all of their armor (They weren't fighting, so what was the point in wearing it), water, food, gas, weapons, ammo and other items that they brought along. Doc had remembered how Washington had laughed at how he was packing a stuffed bunny toy from his childhood, but happily pointed out that Washington had about three huge binders full of nothing but LOLCat pictures and pictures of people Doc could only assume were his family members. He had asked about the brunette in most of the pictures, only to have Wash say that she was his mother, nothing more, nothing less.

It was clear from the pictures that Washington and his mother had been very close, a young girl with curly red hair and grey blue eyes like Wash's was also in the pictures, who Doc confirmed to be a girl named Avril who was Washington's older sister before she committed suicide when he was only sixteen... amazing what you can find out from Commands database if you look in the right places. The mothers name was, ironically, Linda Martha Washington, who had died recently from a terrible heart attack. There was hardly anything about Wash's dad, but frankly, Doc had gotten the message from the beginning that Washington had a hard childhood, and since his father wasn't in any of the pictures, Doc figured the man was either dead or never around when Wash was a kid.

Refocusing on the present, it had turned to nightfall, prompting everyone to settle down in the sand and relax. Meta was dusting a bunch of sand out of the Warthog, Washington was sprawled out on the ground half conscious and Doc was wide awake, slowly stretching. Doc had long, flowing brown hair that reached the small of his back, along with a pair of light green eyes that shined with knowledge and fatigue from the adventure thus far. Suddenly looking up, Doc was surprised to find both Meta and Washington staring at Doc with a certain lust in their eyes. Realizing Doc had noticed, Wash wore that shit eating grin like he had been every time Doc got even a bit flustered.

"Don't mind us, Doc. Go ahead... we're not bothered." Washington promised, but the tent in his boxers said otherwise.

Meta nodded in agreement, stopping his work on the Warthog to watch as Doc went right back to stretching. He did a few hand stands, push ups, stretches and a few yoga moves even After a few seconds of having his eyes closed while in the lotus position, Doc opened his eyes to a hilarious yet adorable sight. Meta and Washington seemed to be attempting to copy the lotus position, at least Washington could bend better, but he started struggling as he almost twisted his ankle in an awkward position. Meta was... not so great at it. The man was a giant of a man and was covered in muscles, which he had obvious trouble bending in the way Doc was. Standing up, Doc strolled over to Meta, kneeling down to try and assist the man in not trying to kill himself. After a few seconds, Doc managed to assist Meta in forming the lotus position, only to hear Wash make an upset whine.

"You need help too, Wash?" Doc asked sweetly, knowing that in reality that Washington probably wanted to do this by himself, but in all honest, he was gonna break something if he didn't learn to adapt better with this. "Here, just... yeah, like, oh-" Doc stopped short of helping bend Wash's legs when he fully recognized the tent in Wash's boxers was real, and Washington's hands were now guiding him towards his boxers strap.

"You know, I've never been one for yoga... but I know something you could help me with." Wash said happily, guiding Doc's hand into his own boxers. "Just follow my lead."

Doc probably could've pulled away and showed Washington that he wasn't interested, but really, the medic was very interested, and not about to pass up the offer of getting this close to his secret crush. The medic struggled to keep in his yelp as he was guided to wrap his hand around Wash's length, led to pump up and down in a steady motion. The look on Washington's face was priceless, and if anything, just seeing that look of pure happiness and love on Wash's face was enough to arouse Doc completely and get him rock hard. Suddenly, Wash came with a loud moan, promoting Doc to accidentally come as well without warning. The man blushed as he looked away, only to hear a small growl from Meta. Doc smirked, wiping off his hand on his own boxers as he strolled over to Meta.

"I guess if I do one of you, I have to do both." Doc decided aloud, gaining two hearty purrs in reply from both Washington and The Meta.

...

Days passed by more slowly as the relationship between Doc, Maine and Washington became far less sex oriented as some might think. Yes, they spent every night together by the campfire pit, but they still were in love, it was so obvious that you'd have to blind to not see it. Doc was easily the most gentle, always making sure even the smallest scratches and bruises were treated with bandages and disinfectant. Washington was... a bit clingy, but they liked it that way. He was also the youngest, so, of course, he was probably the most protective of everyone when it came to aliens (Hence the seven or so aliens he just slaughtered). Meta was... well, Meta. He showed his love by blocking a bullet for you, then kissing aggressively whoever he saved. That's just how he was, and personally, everyone seemed to like it that way.

Doc figured that it couldn't get much better then this, traveling the desert and giant lands of planets he'd never heard of, making love almost every night... yep, this was surely the kind of life that Doc didn't mind, in fact, he adored it. Sure, the violence towards aliens and soldiers freaked him out sometimes, especially when Wash or Meta got trigger happy with their kills, but he knew that they both cared too deeply for each other and Doc to ever try and turn those guns on one another. Sure, Washington threatened to a few times on Doc, but it was all playing towards the act. If there were people around, people who could meet the Reds and Blues in the future, Washington made sure to erase any signs of sexual activity or love going on between the two traveling Freelancers and single medical officer.

Said medical officer smiled to himself as Washington finished killing off the last alien, who had been the main one making fun of humans. The Freelancer sighed and looked away as he walked up to Doc, ignoring the blood covering his face (Some of which was his own). Washington smiled as Doc, being Doc, immediately started trying to see Wash's arms and face, trying to see where cuts or gashes were. The Freelancer chuckled, but it turned into a hiss as Doc sprayed that god awful disinfectant spray on one of the cuts on his arms. The younger man pulled away, only to bump right into the Meta, looking up, Wash was given a full view of Meta's sweating biceps. Wash swallowed, he did NOT want to be in the middle, that was where Doc usually went, and if word ever got out that Washington sometimes let Doc top... well, lets just say his rep as a Freelancer could get ruined.

Suddenly, Washington and Meta's alarms went off in their armor in the Warthog, exchanging a worried look, they checked their helmets, only for Wash to freeze in place. "Its says that... oh no, someone tried to murder Epsilon. We need to hurry, everyone in the Warthog, Meta, can you fix this thing before the signal dies?"

Meta simply nodded as he quickly opened the top of the front hood, checking carefully for what to fix. With a nod after a few seconds, the motor roared to life, causing Wash and Doc to climb into the back while Meta drove the Warthog. It was deadly tense and quiet in the Warthog, Washington was tapping his feet nervously as he readied his pistol for just about anything, Doc was stone quiet and checking his medical bags for everything they might need, and Meta kept his eyes on the road, but it was very clear that he was also worried about what might happen next.

"I think I have everything we need in-case someone gets hurt." Doc explained as he finally finished rechecking his supplies. "Anyone need anything before we get there, any food or water."

"I'm fine." Was all Washington said as he continued to fiddle with his pistol, eyes never leaving the weapon. "Just rest, Doc. We'll be there soon, just rest up."

And so, very reluctantly, Doc closed his eyes and rightfully fell into a deep slumber, only to be awoken that night by gunfire and screams. But not then, only then... there was rest...

...

All Doc thought of when he awoke was that something was definitely wrong around him. He could barely open his eyes as he sat up, staring at the blurs from his helmet monitors snapping to life, they must have shut down after the crash. Wait, crash? Doc didn't remember a crash... he suddenly looked to his left, staring with wide eyes at the sight. The Warthog was in ruins, its parts and equipment scattered across the snowy field that Doc recognized from Omega's fragmented memories as Sidewinder, where an old Freelancer base was located. The medic looked around more carefully, feeling sick to his stomach from having fallen out of the Warthog right before Tex's bomb trap went off.

Looking to his right, Doc gasped. The Meta was holding the old fragment unit that once held Epsilon, the man lifted it, pressing it into a circuit on his back. Doc smiled as he finally gained the energy to stand, and began running towards where he now saw Washington at as well with Meta. However, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, realizing all at once that there was danger afoot. He began tiptoeing towards them, surprised to see that Wash's helmet was long gone with tears falling from his grey blue eyes that were filled with anger, regret, loneliness and suffering, as if he had just suffered a terrible loss.

"Wash, whats wrong?" Doc asked as he came closer, gloved hands raising to in some way comfort the younger man. "What happened? Is Tex okay, is she dead?"

Washington simply stared back at Meta, looking into the mans helmet covered eyes as a new sense of loneliness and abandonment washed through his veins. "He left me again..." He whispered in a lost tone. "I guess... Sigma took him again..."

Doc's stared at Wash, giving him a doubtful look. "Washington, Sigma is dead, besides, Meta's right here." He pointed out.

Without warning, Meta swung around, grabbed Wash by the collar of his suit, and held him up off of the ground by a few feet. "Your fault." Meta growled out before throwing Wash straight into Doc.

Out of nowhere, before it could any worse, a huge ship crashed nearby, shaking the ground as Wash and Doc stood. Suddenly, the Reds and Blues save for Epsilon, who was trying to get a shot in at Meta, ran out of the ship screaming bloody murder. Doc and Washington quickly hid behind a tree, watching from afar as the Reds and Blues tried to take on Meta alone.

"I need to help them." Washington announced as he grabbed his helmet and snapped it on, reloading his pistol in a heartbeat. "They can't do it alone... and I need to end what I started."

Doc grabbed Wash's wrist, holding him back as the medic looked into Wash's covered eyes. "For the last time Wash, you didn't create or cause The Meta to become so corrupted, this isn't your fight."

Washington sighed, pushing Doc away a bit as he stared up at him, looking into his eyes with a true nature of determination and a will to fight. "Yes it is. I should've killed Meta a long time ago, but I allowed my feelings for him... for Maine, to get in my way. I can't keep watching him kill the people I care about, I can't let him get the chance to hurt you either. No matter what happens, I need to fix this. It was never my battle in the beginning, but I threw myself into this by my own actions. If anyone needs to make things right, its me. And to do that, I need to let Maine go... besides, now I have someone I want to protect from all of this." With that, he took into the storm, aiding the Reds and Blues in their fight.

...

By the time the fight was over, everyone looked worn out and tired, ready to collapse. Washington and Doc stood at the edge of the ledge Meta had been hurled off of, watching the unmoving Warthog that had crushed Meta in the fall. Soon, they knew, Command would find a body, and Meta would be confirmed dead. As much as Washington proved from risking to fight Meta and even dare to imagine killing him, it still hurt like a bitch to see him die. In the last moments, all Washington had seen in The Meta was Agent Maine, a man torn apart by an AI obsessed with becoming human, whole.

Doc watched the edge with tired eyes, a hand on Wash's shoulder as they waited, maybe even hoped, for movement. But they knew, they knew that the Meta was gone. Wash struggled to adjust in his armor, having switched his old grey and yellow one for Church's armor, seeing as said AI had decided to follow Tex into the Epsilon Unit, once again leaving his team behind. Washington was now going to be joining the Blue Team, not like he had much better to do anyhow. But still... Doc knew that he was still needed as a medic elsewhere, he would have to leave soon.

Doc remembered Tex once saying that saying goodbye is never easy, and if anything, it hurts more then just leaving. But if Doc had learned anything, it was that saying goodbye was so much better then losing someone you love forever, never being able to fully know if they're gone. Meta hadn't said goodbye, he had been hurled off a ledge, nearly taking one of the Reds with him even. But now, there were no goodbyes. Doc turned to Washington, who had removed his helmet and bowed his head in respect for the fallen Freelancers known as Agent Maine and agent Texas.

"Wash," Doc began, staring at Washington with a sad expression. "I need to go soon."

Washington sighed as he looked to Doc, blonde hair frizzled and unkempt from being inside of his helmet. "I know." He whispered, eyes pleading yet strong willed. "And I'll just wait for you. You're good, Doc. You'll always be a good person, I know that now. I think I can be comfortable getting close to you... maybe even the Reds and Blues too. But no matter how long you're gone, I'll be waiting for you, whether its in Valhalla, Blood Gulch, Sidewinder or in that god awful desert, I'll wait for you."

Doc smiled, giving one last kiss to Wash before walking away. "Goodbye." He whispered softly in the dying wind.

To Be Continued!!!

[Next Part: When Washington finally finds Doc again, he starts thinking Doc and Donut are an item, causing him to become restless and uneasy around his boyfriend. In the meantime, Doc struggles to dig up more about Wash's past from Command's files, only to find shocking results. Will be out eventually!]

**Author's Note:**

> I think that went well, please oh please comment, it would really make my day! I also do requests, so if you want to, request whatever you want as long as its Red Vs. Blue Fanfiction. Please comment!


End file.
